


The Traveler

by Elsin



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: (like greek statue style; i wouldn't call it nsfw though), Art, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Digital Art, Gen, Implied Nudity, Syncretism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Elsin
Summary: The Romans syncretized Mercury--the name they gave to Hermes--with Odin, so it only seemed appropriate for a fusion to draw elements from both Hermes and Odin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Crossworks 2020





	The Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeatheryMinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheryMinx/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Romans syncretized Mercury--the name they gave to Hermes--with Odin, so it only seemed appropriate for a fusion to draw elements from both Hermes and Odin.


End file.
